<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Edward Elric needs new boots by Saturnactuallywrote</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373826">Edward Elric needs new boots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturnactuallywrote/pseuds/Saturnactuallywrote'>Saturnactuallywrote</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Al is mentioned like once, Anticlimactic, Gen, Literally just what the title says, Roy says fuck once, more of a crack fic 😔✌️, slight language ?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturnactuallywrote/pseuds/Saturnactuallywrote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dedicated to the many, many times I managed to slip on our outdoor field in 5th grade PE. 🤭👊 Converses are not good grip shoes, man. </p><p>Like I said before this ended up being pretty anticlimactic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Edward Elric needs new boots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sheesh. It was supposed to be his day off dammit!<br/>
Fate must have had other plans for him apparently.</p><p>Ed had been walking back to his dorm where Al was. He was just supposed to be gone for 10 minutes-enough time to get to the library, return his book, and make his way back. However, as he was about to turn the corner the sound of a commotion caught his attention. So naturally, he went towards it.</p><p> </p><p>It had started out as the usual slow day for Roy. Even now things were looking to be rather uneventful. Tensions were rising between Amestris and Drachma, causing the military to be more strapped for domestic resources than usual. For Roy’s team this meant they were in charge of capturing a criminal trying to escape through the city. A petty thief was all he was really. His “violent tendencies” (as stated in the report) went no further than a punch to the jaw. Seriously even Madam Christmas would be more dangerous. He was no match for the Flame Alchemist. So far Roy had considered this to be a waste of time. </p><p>Falman and Riza were both in Roy’s car, with Falman to provide information on the suspect, and Riza with Roy to apprehend him. Fuery, Havoc, and Breda were stationed in the other car to make the actual arrest. Currently, whether it be through a stroke of luck or just some unusual skill, they had spotted the suspect-trying to be unnoticed-walking down the street. Riza had immediately stopped the car, allowing her and Roy to pursue him on foot, while Fuery’s team followed close behind. Riza positioned her gun, ready to shoot as a threat, while Roy held his gloved hand, poised to snap. They made their way towards the suspect (who had just noticed his cover had been compromised). </p><p>“Put your hands in the air! You’re under arrest for suspected theft and battery.”</p><p>If Roy’s voice didn’t have the power of someone who was supposed to be making an arrest he probably would have sounded bored. He was just following protocol after all.</p><p>The suspect, looking more scared than anything, slowly raised his hands in the air, and seemed to be resisting the urge to step back out of fear of Riza’s raised gun and Roy’s ready fingers. At that moment another person came running up behind him, and for a second before Roy knew who it was, he tensed in preparation of defense. The unmistakable (and slightly agitated) voice immediately cut off his thoughts. </p><p>“Mustang? What are you doing here?”</p><p>“We’re working, Fullmetal.”</p><p>Fullmetal. Wonderful. Roy made sure to put extra emphasis on “working” to stress that while they were, Fullmetal was not. He had just returned from his mission yesterday and was supposed to be taking the day off. This fact didn’t help the agitation that seeped into Roy’s voice. Yes, Fullmetal was wonderfully skilled and perfectly capable (but Roy would never tell him that, his excuse being he doesn’t want the kid’s head to be bigger than it already is), but he always brought a sense of unpredictability with him. Granted, this wasn’t always a bad thing. Today however, Roy just wanted this to go as normal as possible.</p><p>Fullmetal had also assumed a defensive stance upon seeing the way Roy and Riza were positioned. He never got a chance to use it though, because as soon as the thief sensed the attention being shifted from him to Fullmetal he slowly began inching backwards. Roy and the others failed to notice right away, surprised by Fullmetal’s appearance. He suddenly dove behind a parked car on the street, using it as a shield. Next thing they knew he was bolting down the street, taking advantage of the city and people around him to avoid the threatened attacks from Roy, Riza, and Fullmetal. Roy held in a sigh, and gave himself a moment to mourn the normal arrest he had just lost. Then all three of them took off in pursuit of the thief. </p><p>Fullmetal quickly pulled ahead of the other two being younger and more agile. Roy still had years of military training under his belt and he wasn’t about to let them go to waste. Still though he couldn’t catch up to Fullmetal. Fuck that kid is fast. The thief was leading them through an endless route of right and left turns, seeming to favor the back roads. But Roy-through his continued aspirations to become the Fuhrer- knew this city as well as he knew his flame alchemy. He started to sense a pattern in the movements. He could tell Fullmetal recognized them as well, based on the way he stopped looking for an opportunity to use his alchemy safely and focused on running to catch up to the thief  instead. Roy turned to Riza to give her his orders (as a good team leader would). She quickly veered into one of the side ally ways while radioing Fuery’s unit to alert them of the new plan (they had lost the group through the constant turns the thief was taking them through). Quick and efficient communication-a skill that was crucial for Roy to have if he wanted to become the Fuhrer.</p><p>It was getting harder to keep up with the streets still being slick from the downpour yesterday. But the thief still continued on his path-<br/>
Left. Right. Right. Straight-any minute now-<br/>
They took another left turn and entered right into an open field with a small cluster of trees on the other end. A great way to make an escape at first glance. Fullmetal readied his hands to perform his trademark alchemy when Riza seemingly came out of nowhere. It was easy to see Fuery’s unit slightly behind her in the back ally that Riza had come through. Roy couldn’t help but smirk as their chase came to a close. Perfectly in plan.</p><p> </p><p>Ed could see Hawkeye run out of a back ally to the right of him just as he was about to use his alchemy. Her gun was already raised and she barely needed to shout at the man to put his hands up and freeze where he was for him to obey, stopping dead in his tracks. Ed had started to catch up to the thief at the end of their chase. When the thief suddenly halted Ed found his face mere feet from the man’s back. So, he stopped. </p><p>Until now Ed’s boots had never betrayed him, holding hard and fast against the rough conditions they’ve been through. Unfortunately “wet grass” did not seem to be included in that list of conditions. Ed barely had time to see Hawkeye apprehend the man before his feet were suddenly off the ground, his whole body feeling weightless for just an instant. It seems Ed had come to a stop right in a spot of mud. He landed on his back, already feeling the wetness start to soak through his coat. Gross. Very quickly he was reminded of Mustang’s presence behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Roy couldn’t help it. He considered holding it in-but quickly remembered no one would be there to reprimand him for letting it out. The image of Fullmetal’s feet coming right out from underneath him as he became airborne, only to land on his back flashed vividly in his mind. Riza and Havoc had the thief in handcuffs by this point. Really there was no obligation to be professional anymore. He burst into a roaring laughter, with absolutely no restraint. It took everything he had not to double over. Vaguely he heard Fullmetal’s shouting when he realized he was the one being laughed at. The sight of mud all down Fullmetal’s back did not help Roy’s laughter in the slightest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any reviews would be greatly appreciated 😊 Especially because ✨ I ✨ don't ✨ know ✨ what ✨ I’m ✨ doing ✨ yet ✨</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>